


Different, Not Defective

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Series: Autistic!Tan Verse [1]
Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antoni is supportive, Autistic Tan, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heart-to-Heart, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tan is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: Tan is insecure and it's causing him insomnia. Good thing Antoni knows just what to do to fix things.(Or, the autistic!Tan AU nobody asked for.)





	Different, Not Defective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistilteinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistilteinn/gifts).



> How can I not ship these two?

"Antoni."

 

 

Tan's fingers nudged the other's sleeping form when he didn't get a reply. He was exhausted, and yet, too awake to sleep.

 

 

"Antoni!"

 

 

A little louder, a little more insistent. He sighed. God, he swore the man could sleep through a hurricane. Tan turned over, staring at the ceiling and wishing he was able to fall asleep as easily as his boyfriend.

 

 

"Annnnnnn-to-neeeeeeeeeee..."

 

 

He wasn't quite yelling; just speaking at a normal volume, but the results were still impressive. Antoni jolted, eyes wide and breathing hard as though he'd just finished a marathon, and looked at Tan. He could only see so much in their darkened bedroom, but he could tell Tan couldn't sleep. And when Tan couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep either because his boyfriend hated to be awake by himself.

 

 

"Still can't sleep, Tanny-bear?" he murmured, chuckling as the other shook his head with a pout. "How many nights has it been?"

 

 

"Counting tonight, two. I'm so fucking tired but I just can't fall asleep," was the sullen reply. "I wish I could fall asleep as easily as you can."

 

 

"I know, sweetheart," Antoni soothed, gathering Tan into his arms. "And I'm happy to be your rock."

 

 

Tan smiled sadly. "I'd be enjoying this more if I knew I'd be able to fall asleep, though."

 

 

The other didn't reply, just continuing to hold Tan tightly, one hand tenderly combing through his hair as they laid there in silence for a time. Then...

 

 

"Antoni?" Tan's voice cut through the quiet.

 

 

"Mm?" He was almost asleep again.

 

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, hoping the other didn't hear.

 

 

"For what, sweetheart?" Antoni asked. "You never need to apologize for reaching out when you need help, least of all from me. We're in this for the long haul, Tanny-bear. I thought you knew that."

 

 

His words went straight to Tan's heart, a few happy tears leaking from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks. "Oh, Antoni..."

 

 

A kiss. "I love you, Tan. And I don't care that you're autistic or when you go nuts if your routine changes or any of that. As far as I'm concerned, those things are just part of who you are."

 

 

"But..." Tan was cut off by a finger being gently pressed to his lips.

 

 

"No buts, sweetheart," Antoni murmured. "You need never question my love for you, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

 

 

Tan was floored. All of the things that had been weighing so heavily on his mind and causing him distress had just been resolved, if temporarily. He sighed, a wave of exhaustion hitting him like a ton of bricks, and snuggled closer to his love as he drifted off at long, long last.


End file.
